Gameday: A Town, A Team, A Dream
by Bearquarter2008
Summary: AU! A Meadowbrook elementary school has a lot of pressure to win the BFL championship this year. And with lot of expectations in the Texas town, the Bradley Tigers face a lot of pressure on and off the field. Inspired by Friday Night Lights, both the movie and the 3rd season of the show. Coming this fall!
1. Prologue: BFL History

**Author's note: This is non-canon with my other crossovers, so please don't ask me if this takes place after one of my fanfics! All rights go to Dreamworks, O Entertainment, Disney Television Animation, Funimation, Cartoon Network Studios, Nickelodeon and Omation.**

In 1920, there was once a small Texas town called Meadowbrook, and with the Roarin' Twenties starting, things were great. Meadowbrook enjoyed the Roaring Twenties, the town was living it up like there was no tomorrow, living a happy life.

**Bearquarter Pictures and proudly presents...**

But when the Great Depression took America by storm, things were not great. Millions lost jobs, hundreds died of starvation or suicide. But once WWII started, many got jobs and were able to pay their debts, and Meadowbrook started to take a turn for the best. In the 50's, the baby boom happened, and Meadowbrook couldn't be more populated than ever.

**A Luigidollar2002 Production**

During the 50's, a group of elementary school students started an after school program called, "The Backyard Football League". At first, the School staff thought it would be a failure. But to everyone's surprise, it became a success in the school district within 1 week, garnering millions of school students to play in the football games. Each season consists of 9 games, and had 1 championship game, where 2 of the best teams in the school district would go up against each other at a high school stadium for the championship, however, some students seemed this was unfair, so after a summer of vacation in 1966 and thought, the district decided to have playoffs, which would consisted of 4 games, a 1st round, 2nd round, quarterfinal, and semifinal. The winners of the 2 semifinal games will go head to head in the championship game.

**A Bearquarter2008 Film**

However, for a Meadowbrook school, the experience of being a champion never came to be, and that school went by the name of Bradley Elementary. From 1925 in their inaugural season to the 1950 season, the Bradley Tigers had a losing season every year, with a record of 92-130-3 in their overall franchise, but in the 25th anniversary season, the team managed to get a 8-1 season, and go to the championship game, only to come short and lose 9-14. Since then, the school's BFL team has been mediocre, making the playoffs every 6 seasons, mostly being a 1 and done team. But 1997 could be different for the 1997 team, a team that would have a great friendship together.

**Gameday.**

**Author's note: Be sure to be ready, because we get to see the Bradley Tigers and their players! And Sherman Peabody ****_(From Dreamworks' Mr. Peabody and Sherman) _****and Kid Trunks ****_(From DBZ)_**** will be friends with each other throughout the season. But what happens when Penny starts to have a crush on Kid Trunks? Will it put pressure on the 2 boys? And what will our players do to make sure they have a good friendship? All this and more on this Fanfic, Gameday!**


	2. Chapter 1- Last Day of Summer weekend

**Author's note: here it is, Chapter 1 of "Gameday", and now that Final exams are over for now, I finally got some free time. Now, the 1st few chapters focuses on the Saturday before the 1st game week of the season! **

In the Texas BFL, it was similar to any football league, except for one thing, there was no pads or helmet, just a jersey and colored sweatpants, however, injuries are rarely caused whatsoever.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Meadowbrook, Texas, 1997. And the first day of school was coming sooner than ever, and high school football was close to kicking off, and so was the Backyard Football League. And the Bradley Elementary School students were looking forward to the season, thinking the school will go to the County Championship this year.

Last year, a star student and star quarterback, Billy, was injured in the 4th game of the season against the arch rival, the Milton Lions at the annual rivalry classic game at Meadowbrook Community College's football stadium, where the tigers where trying to avoid a 0-4 start, and a kid named "Sherman Peabody" stepped in, having a good season in his first time playing football, throwing for a season high 398 yards, 16 passing touchdowns, however, with a mediocre offensive team, and the defense allowing more yardage in the league, the Bradley Tigers ended their season at a disappointing 4-5 season. Since then, there was a lot of pressure on the football team as the offseason progressed for the Tigers.

_"This is Meadowbrook News radio "929 AM", and the Backyard Football season is about to begin soon!"_ A radio host was heard.

_"That's right, Robbie, however, to everyone's surprise in this state, Meadowbrook's well known BFL town, the Bradley Tigers are picked to go to the BFL State Championship this winter at Arlen High School's Longhorn Stadium."_ Another radio host was heard.

However, this year, the students of Bradley Elementary are pretty confident, since Sherman's a good quarterback and the newly arrived Rallo Tubbs has arrived, and he's fast as ever. And with new offensive linemen such as Steven Quartz, Gunter Magmuson, Nick Dean, Kick Buttowski, and 2-way lineman Johnny Test, and with Jimmy Neutron proving himself to be a good reciever along with Baljeet Tinder, the offense has improved greatly.

_"Well, with a good Quarterback such as Sherman Peabody, who had a great rookie season, why not? He had 398 passing yards, 16 Touchdown passes, why else would you think that the Tigers don't have what it takes to win the championship this year?"_

_"Because, the O-line have a lot to work on if they want to beat the defending BFL champions in their season opener. The Cougars had a 6-3 record and went on to win the championship."_

_"Yeah, and the Howard Cougars were the team that ended the Tigers season in the nail biter season finale, 13-7. And as most of everyone in town knows, that's when Sherman had a chance to take his team to the playoffs, but he was stopped one yard short of a game winning score."_

_"But their defense is becoming better than ever, and hopefully, this will be a great season for the Bradley Tigers. Especially with new players such as Trunks Briefs, Buford Van Stomm, Jimmy Neutron, this should hopefully be a better team than the past few seasons, the Tigers have not made the playoffs since 1992."_

And speaking of the team, where are they? Well, they were at the school, getting their season uniforms, which consists of an orange jersey, and black pants, and gray cleats.

The teammates were in their practice gear, which consists of a white shirt and black shorts, the team was very sweaty after a hard workout and practice, they grabbed their jerseys, happy about getting their uniforms. And where was the star, Sherman Peabody, himself?

Well, Sherman was just entering the building, sweaty and exausted, along with one of his teammates, 9-year old Phineas Flynn.

Phineas then said, "Wow, that was some workout, huh?"

"I know! These are tough conditions to practice in. It's at least 100 degrees by now." Sherman replied. "Mr. Peabody has the BBQ ready for us when we get to my place for the pool party!"

"Well, I hope you're ready for the season opener against Howard Elementary!" Phineas replied.

The 2 walked forward to the table, and grabbed their jerseys. Sherman's number was 7, and Phineas' number was 33.

Later, Sherman and Phineas were walking out of the school, trying to find Peabody's minivan, but then, Sherman noticed someone still on the field, kicking field goals. Sherman then walked over to the field, Phineas fallowed him, and as they got onto the field, the 2 saw someone working on kicking field goals, and that person was one of their teammates, Charlie Brown, missing every single kick he made, getting really frustrated with it.

Charlie then sighed in anger, he has missed every single kick for the past 3 months of practice, trying to become a better kicker. However, he always had trouble when it comes to kicking the football. Anytime Charlie Brown is seen attempting to kick a football, his friend, Lucy pulls it away to make him feel miserable and powerless. The two often talk, as Charlie Brown, being smart and knowing what she will do, often initially rejects the offer, but then appears to ultimately succumb to desperation and tries to kick the football. Charlie has always had trouble being confident.

Sherman walked up to a frustrated Charlie, and then said, "Hey, Charlie, I see that you're having trouble. Need any help?"

Charlie then said, "Well, I guess you can help me by being the holder." Charlie then placed another football on the kicking tee, stepped back, and prepared to kick the ball. Charlie then ran up to the ball, kicked the ball, and the ball goes up but misses the uprights right.

"I just don't understand, why can't I make a field goal! I've been missing field goals all year." Charlie then said, worried about his skills.

Phineas then said, "You just need to be confident, dude. Why weren't you able to kick a good field goal at all this summer? Is there something bothering you, Charlie?"

Charlie then quickly looked up, and looked very nervous, and then he looked away for a moment. He then said, "Um, no! Of course not!"

Sherman knew that Charlie was lying to him, trying to cover something up, but what was it? Sherman then insistingly said, "Charlie, I know you're lying to me."

Charlie then looked around, nervously. And then, he started to walk away at the moment. He then said, "Um, I may need to use the restroom, can we talk about this some other time?"

Phineas then asked Sherman, "Am I the only one thinking that Charlie's lying?"

Sherman then replied, "No. You're not the only one, he even lied to Penny when she asked if something's bothering him."

Later at Mr. Peabody's mansion, Sherman and his teammates were preparing the BBQ, Sherman was working on setting the table, Phineas was getting the fences decorated with orange and black, and he also was getting the cooler out. Phineas' brother, Ferb, arrived with the potato salad, and the best defensive linebacker in the BFL, Dipper Pines, arrived with nachos and pizza.

Phineas said, "So I know that this new teammate, Trunks Briefs, is coming to the BBQ."

Ferb then said, "Yes, he's quite the athlete." Sherman then stopped what he was doing, and then gave Ferb a quick glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sherman asked, accusingly.

Phineas then said, "He can throw the ball pretty good. He was a good QB back in his former home in Arizona."

"Sure, he may be a good player but he can't possibly be that good, right?" Sherman asked, worriedly.

Dipper then said, "You must be worried, right? This kid's amazing!"

Sherman then had a look of shock, and then said, "No way! I am not worried! I also heard that he can play receiver, too!" Sherman then placed the paper plates on the table, and placed a cup next to each plate. Then, Sherman had a curious look on his face, he wouldn't stop thinking about why Charlie lied to him.

"Anyone know why Charlie is acting quiet today?" Sherman then asked.

"Nope." Dipper replied. "Mabel tried asking him all this summer, but he won't say anything. But something's bothering him, though, I can feel it. Whatever it is, he's feeling bad about it."

Meanwhile, at the park, Charlie Brown was out for a walk, he looked around, noticing that there were fathers with their sons, playing catch, or whatever.

Charlie then took a deep breath and sighed. He then thought, _"It's been at least 4 months and I still can't believe he's gone. He's always been there for me, helping me being confident, and if it weren't for a car accident, my father would still be alive."_ The boy would end up sniffling, then his cell phone rang, Charlie then looked to see who was calling, it was Sherman.

The boy then wiped his nose, and answered his phone. "Hello?" Charlie then said.

_"Hey, Charlie Brown, why aren't you at the barbecue?" _Sherman's voice spoke, while on the phone.

"I'm not going." Charlie replied.

_"Wait, why?"_

"I have some personal problems going on in the family. I really don't think I'm in the mood for it, Sherman."

_"Alright, I know Mabel has tried to talked to you throughout the summer, and honestly, I'm starting to think that you're not fine at all. Whatever it is, you need to let it out, your teammates are there for you."_

"I wish I could tell you and the others why, but I don't want to."

_"I don't think you have a choice at this point. It's bad enough that you're doing terrible kicking field goals, but not talking to anyone, that's not the Charlie Brown that I know."_

Charlie then sighed deeply and then said, "The main reason why I don't want to go to the party is because I'm still missing my father."

_"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know." _Sherman's voice said, worried for Charlie.

"I don't know what else to do, Sherman, it's been 4 months, and I don't know how to get over it."

_"Well, maybe a BBQ would cheer you up."_

"Look, I said that I can't go to the BBQ party, I just want to go home and watch some TV."

_"Can't or won't?"_

"Same thing." Charlie then hung up his cell phone, and placed it back in his pocket. Charlie didn't know what to do, he missed his father, and it's been a few months since his father died, and he still couldn't let go of the past. But not letting it go isn't helping for him, clearly. Ever since his father died, Charlie lost his confidence, his heart was broken since then. Charlie Brown wouldn't even talk to his teammates about his father. So far, the only people that knew about Charlie's father's death was his sister, Sally, his dog, and his mother. No one else, not even Sherman or Penny knew about it. Even Phineas and Ferb never knew about it.

**Well, so far, we are introduced to the main characters of the fanfic, Next chapter: the BBQ party, where Trunks makes his debut in this fanfic, and Penny makes an appearance as well, and Trunks demonstrates his skills, and we get to meet Trunks' family, Rallo Tubbs will be introduced as well!**


End file.
